


sleep is for the week

by alfing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adorable Peter, Cooking, Domestic Avengers, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Language, Napping, Precious Peter Parker, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfing/pseuds/alfing
Summary: five times someone interrupted peter's sleepy time and the one time he woke up the avengers





	sleep is for the week

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at one a.m. so excuse every mistake  
> i need sleep

 

  * **CATFISH**



 

Peter had no idea when he fell asleep the previous night. But it must have been much later than usual because when he woke up the next morning, it was past eight a.m. For some, that might be relatively early, but Peter always woke up at six. It didn't matter what time he slept he was always wide awake at six a.m. Then again, yesterday had been a pretty rough day for him; tests in all of his classes, enduring Flash's crude remarks, and a particularly tough training session with a couple of his fellow Avengers in the evening was more than enough to drain his mental and physical batteries. It was unusual, to say the least. Not even his regular patrols got him this exhausted. But he was somewhat glad for the chance to sleep in. He hasn't felt this rested in a long while.

He probably would have slept longer if it weren't for the loud ringing of his phone. He answered it with a sigh and let out a mumbled “What?” 

“Good morning to you, too, Underoos,” came the amused and slightly offended voice of one Tony Stark. 

Peter immediately perked up. “Mr. Stark!” he exclaimed in surprise, sounding more awake this time. “I-uh-” 

“Don't worry about it, kid. You had a rough night. The Captain forgot to hold back on you and you were tired,” there was a sound of Iron Man's repulsors going off and gunfire in the background. “So anyway, the reason I called-” 

“Wait a tick,” Peter interrupted, squinting. “Did you guys go on a  _ mission _ ?  _ Without me _ ?”

“You needed the rest and it was supposed to be a quick one anyway,” Tony dismissed. “So as I was saying, the reason I called, looks like the we're gonna be a little late so could you grab the catfish from the freezer. There should be two blue trays in the bottom drawer that need to be put in the sink to defrost for tomorrow's dinner.” 

Peter tried to ignore his frustration at being left behind and got up to do as he was told. “Yeah, fine,” he sighed. “But don't hang up, it's too early for me to remember all that stuff.” 

He also ignored the snort that came from the other line. 

 

 

  * ****CAKE****



 

Everyone in the compound knew that the couch was the best place for naps. Especially when the one they had was probably the most comfortable couch in existence. It was soft and felt like an actual  _ cloud _ . So you could imagine how lucky Peter felt when he was able to claim the whole couch for himself. Tony was out for the day with several important meetings, Natasha and Clint went on some top-secret spy mission, and Bruce was in the labs. Usually he'd have to fight Sam for a seat but this time the Falcon was busy in the kitchen. Peter could hear the voices of the remaining Avengers bustling around back there, making whatever it was they were making, leaving Peter to his own devices. And that meant a well-deserved nap. 

He fluffed his pillow and pulled his blanket (an Iron Man one from the man himself) over his body and got comfortable. He felt himself starting to drift into unconsciousness before his senses woke him up quicker than any alarm could and he reacted just in time to find a bit of cake pushed into his mouth.

For a second, he almost choked before he remembered to chew. It was sweet, almost too sweet but it wasn't unpleasant. Peter sat up quickly to squint at Sam. “What was that?” 

“We needed a guinea pig,” he shrugged. “So how is it?” 

“Sweet,” Peter answered as another bit of cake was shoved in his face. “Stop that.” But his mouth was full so it came out to be more like: “shtop thwat.” 

“I told you that was too much sugar,” he heard Bucky say from behind him. 

“The instructions said to put half a cup of sugar. And I'm positive that I put in half,” another voice, presumably Steve, defended. 

“No, you put in half at first, but then you said ‘that looks too little’ and dumped a  _ whole cup _ into the mixture,” Wanda pointed out. 

“Don't be fooled by that innocent PSA smile. The Captain’s secretly trying to give us diabetes,” Peter teased. 

He wasn't allowed any more cake after that.

 

 

  * ****CALCULUS****



 

It was two a.m. and he fell asleep over his calculus homework. He didn't fall asleep because his homework bored him, per se. He fell asleep because it bored him  _ and  _ it was exhausting. It was a struggle, remembering all those formulas and how to apply them. He especially hated proofs. Damn those proofs to Oblivion. But not only was he tired of math, it was pretty late and Peter wanted nothing more than to retire to his bed for the night. But you see, this assignment was due in the morning. And he was only halfway done. So yeah, he fell asleep at the kitchen counter, homework underneath him as he snored lightly. That was until he was gently shaken awake. 

Peter blinked slowly and yawned as he regained consciousness. He turned and saw that Vision was beside him, looking somewhat concerned. “Peter, if you're tired, you should go to bed.” 

Peter shook his head, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “No. Gotta finish my homework,” he mumbled, squinting at the paper before him that was now stained with his drool. He grimaced and hastily wiped it with his sleeve. 

He heard Vision sigh and the stool beside him was pulled out and was suddenly occupied by the android himself. “I will help you so that you can head to bed faster. Is that alright?” 

Peter gaped because Vision,  _ Vision the super duper cool android dude who can lift Mjölnir _ , offered to help him with his calculus homework. And naturally, Peter responded in a way that any other suave teenager like him would do and said: “Y-yeah, sure, I mean, if you wanna, that's cool, man, it's all g.” 

And then he flushed with embarrassment at his own stammering and muttered a shy: “thanks.”

 

 

  * ****CAR****



 

It was a long drive from his apartment to the compound. And long drives always managed to make him sleepy. So it didn't take long for him to pass out leaning uncomfortably against the window after staring blankly at the things they drove past. Peter didn't like to admit it, but he drooled. A lot. And that's what he was doing in that moment: drooling all over Happy Hogan's newly polished car windows. And freshly vacuumed leather seats. He was going to have to disinfect the entire interior again. But there weren't enough Clorox wipes in the world that could clean up a mess as big as Peter Parker. Did I mention that he sweats too. Like a whole lot. It made his hair stick to his face and stick up in weird angles. He was like an overgrown toddler. And it  _ wasn't  _ adorable. At all. It must be a teenager thing. Another reason why Happy Hogan doesn't want kids. 

They arrived at the compound thirty minutes later with Peter still snoring and drooling and sweating all over the backseat. Happy glanced behind him with a sigh. “Hey, kid, get up. We're here,” he said loudly to no avail. “Seriously? Nothing?” 

He then reached over with his arm to nudge Peter's knee. “Rise and shine, sleeping menace. Mr. Stark is waiting.” 

Still no response. 

“You gotta be kiddin’ m-” Happy got out of the car, marched over to Peter's side, and opened the door he was leaning on. 

It was thanks to his spider senses that he avoided getting a face full of gravel as he fell out of the car. “I'm up!” he shouted, hastily clambering to his feet and brushing the dirt off his clothes. “I'm up!” 

“Yeah I can see that,” Happy said with some annoyance as he reached into the car and tossed him his backpack. “You might want to shower. You have sweat stains seeping through your hoodie.”

 

 

  * ****BUTTS****



 

Peter had the couch again. That was twice in the same week and he was on a  _ roll _ . He was lying down, bundled up in the same Iron Man blanket as he played Pocahontas on Netflix. He did  _ not  _ like Pocahontas. It was probably one of his least favorite Disney films. It was so...  _ inaccurate _ . But he turned it on because the background noise would help him fall asleep. And since it was something he wasn't interested in watching, it made it all the more easier to avoid getting distracted. 

He pulled the blanket up to his ears so that only the top of his head could really be visible and he shut his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. He was warm and comfortable and it was  _ so nice _ that he-

__ _ WHEEZE _ -

HE COULDN'T BREATHE. WHAT THE  _ FUCK _ ? WHAT'S  _ HAPPENING _ ??? 

Peter's eyes flew open and he pushed whatever the fuck was crushing him off his body and he heard a surprised yelp. It was Clint. 

“Oh shit, sorry, bud, I didn't see you there,” he quickly apologized and Peter gave him his most shocked expression because Hawkeye just fucking  _ sat on him _ . 

He was  _ sat  _ on. By Clint FUCKING Barton. 

 

 

  * ****BREAKFAST****



 

He woke up early this time. It was nice to be back on his regular sleep schedule, waking up at ungodly hours because he  _ could _ . Today, Peter woke at four. Usually Steve was the first to get up at five thirty for a morning run, just before the sun came up, so he decided that it was his turn to make breakfast. 

He got up and made his way over to the kitchen and went to work. He wanted it to be something healthy, something good to start their say. He decided on grabbing things from each part of the food pyramid. He pulled out bowls for everyone and scooped out some yogurt into each. (It was Greek because Google said it was healthier.) He then poured a layer of granola over the yogurt and placed a variety of fruits on the very top: strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, peaches. He was proud of his parfaits. They looked good. 

Peter wanted to include some more carbs and protein, so he decided on the classic: eggs, bacon, and toast. He didn't really know how everyone liked their eggs so he made omelets, because who doesn't love omelets? He kind of messed up on his first one, so he saved that for himself. But the ones that turned out better were given to the other Avengers. He wanted them to have the best, after all. 

The bacon was a little too crispy. He didn't like how it was a little charred, but he didn't want to make too much and waste it all. It would have to do. The toast, however, came out perfectly. It was the perfect shade of gold and didn't smell burnt at all. Peter grinned. He was proud of himself. 

He set out all of the plates onto the dining table, the parfaits also in their respective places. He put butter and jam in the middle of the table with a couple of bread knives so the Avengers could spread what they wanted. And empty glasses were placed all around, one pitcher of orange juice and one pitcher of water waiting on either side of the jam and butter. 

Peter put his hands on his hips as he smiled at his finished product. “FRIDAY, can you call everyone to breakfast?” 

“Of course.”

It was then that Peter glanced at the clock. It read five zero five.  _ Everyone was still sleeping _ . He panicked. “Wait! No, no, no, no- _ FRIDAY _ , I take it back, don't wake them up! It's too early!” 

“I'm sorry, Peter, but I've already waken them. They're all on their way down.” 

_ Shit _ . He was going to die. At least he was going to die knowing that he made the Avengers a kickass breakfast. Maybe they'll eat it over his corpse. Tony was the first to appear. 

“What's going on, kid? You wake us up before the sun is even  _ up _ -is this your revenge for us interrupting all your beauty sleep, Princess Aurora?” 

By then all the Avengers had gathered in the room and gave Peter  _ very  _ unhappy stares and he felt himself shrink a little. “No, that's not-” he started nervously, looking down at his toes like a little kid who got caught stealing a cookie. “I just, I wanted to do something nice for you guys, and... nevermind, it's stupid. Sorry for waking you guys up, I didn't meant to do it so early.”

It was then that the group saw the food. And their resolve fell faster than the Berlin Wall. 

“ _ Peter _ ,” Steve said and it was with so much  _ emotion _ that he had to look up in surprise. “You made us breakfast?” 

“I,” he hesitated. “Yeah. I-I did. But I'd understand if you guys are too tired to eat it, I can probably finish it up myself or-” 

“Are you kidding me? You think we're gonna take a pass on  _ free food _ ?” Clint interrupted, already making his way over to the table. The others followed and immediately began digging in. 

“Damn, Spider-kid! That's one hell of an omelet,” Sam commented around a mouthful of food. 

“The bacon is the best. How did you know I liked mine extra crispy?” Bucky said, munching on the charred pieces gleefully. 

Peter stood there, eyes wide and mouth open. Was this really happening? 

“This parfait is  _ great _ . I'm glad you used Greek yogurt, I'm lactose intolerant,” Bruce said, scooping a spoonful into his mouth. 

“The orange drink is also delicious!” Thor declared. “Praises to the chef!” 

“I'm pretty sure it's just regular Sunny D, Thunder Pants,” Tony corrected. 

Natasha looked over to Peter who was still standing in awe by the kitchen counter. “Are you going to join us, Pete? You left yourself an empty spot, after all,” she inquired, gesturing to the seat beside Tony. 

“Really? I can join you guys?” his eyes lit up excitedly, like when he first saw the Lego Death Star at the store with Ned. 

“You're the one who made the food, kid. I think you're the one who gets to make that call,” Tony said, resting his arm over the back of the empty chair. 

Peter stood there a few more moments, hesitating. The other Avengers paused in their eating and watched him expectantly. Then he sat down beside Tony and reached for the butter. “Honestly, I think my toast turned out to be the best thing I made,” he joked. 

And as he received laughter and praise from all around, Peter decided that he was glad that he was awake because the sunrise looked best when he was surrounded by his family. 


End file.
